gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:John Breasly/My Word on the Matter With Samuel
Okay, I'm putting out my opinion on this whole fight thing. I swear to God, I don't want to see one comment saying "This doesn't concern you." I am one of the most influential people on this game, I molded an empire with my hands, and brought down another with my friends. One grunt uttered from my lips is more respectful than an entire essay written by any other below me. So, yes, I will give my opinion. Samuel's Faults Yes, I will start by listing my friend's faults, because that is what a good friend does. I will not deny, Samuel was being rather inappropriate. He was not supposed to talk about religion, nor politics. He did make some comments about religions that did not need to be said. I am disappointed in his behaviour, and I do not denounce a'' block from chat, and ''maybe a short block from the wiki. However, once he was kickbanned, he, very calmly stated about how he felt about the matter on the wiki. I do not care if he RAGED on the game, there is a rule talking about keeping game and wiki separate. I believe it was even one of the reasons CaptainShadow11 was demoted. In fact, yes it was, because that was my main reason for supporting his demotion. But we're not here to talk about history from long ago. In short, Samuel acted inappropriately and does deserve a chat ban, and possibly a partial wiki ban. Reactions of the Administration Now, it is time for my more-often-than-needed judging of administrative handlings (lol). First off, I'd like to make it crystal clear, I do not denounce Jack's kickbanning Samuel. He was right in taking action when he did. But I am going to now analyze each reason given for Samuel's ban, and give my clear retort to it. #He has been banned many times before on the wiki #*As have many. I believe my block record lags behind his by only a few (yes, some of my blocks were also results of less-than-adequate block reasons), but no administrator, save the one who holds grudges on me, has requested my infinite block. And, over ten of his block entries was a battle between Parax. and several other admins (not at the same time). #It was decided that this was his last chance here #*Sorry, do the admins now resemble the pigs in George Orwell's Animal Farm? How all animals are equal, but some are more equal than others? As the tyranny of Jones was overthrown, they became a republic, with pigs as "guides." And the minute Snowball (me, Cury, and several other free-fighter admins) were expelled from the farm, Napoleon took command. He propagandized constantly, and lied to everyone, before becoming the human he fought "so hard" to deter. #He broke severl wiki and chat rules #*You don't say? I also recall Tama63, Jzfredskins, and Capt. Skull X were once rule-breakers, but they weren't punished until recently. #He already has 1 strike ( 3 are not always needed for a ban ) #*Three are not required when the person is an immediate threat to the peace of the community, like a vandal or spammer. Otherwise, three are always required. #He swore ( censoring swearing, abbreviation swearing and reference to swear words all count as swearing ) #*Batorhos, myself, and several other users used to constantly swear, and we were rarely persecuted for it. Why now persecute Samuel? Can you answer? Because I can. #He insulted other users' religions #*Yes, he said "Muslims suck," and promptly and thoroughly stated it was a crueler joke, and apologized to our Muslim community members. #*He "insulted" Jews, but seeing as I'm Jewish and took NO offense to it, I don't see why anyone else should claim the right to. #He insulted other users #*Oh, boohoo, someone's feelings got hurt! If I recall, administrators and other users constantly insult others. Samuel is a mere novice if you look at how the admins have verbally (or digitally?) treated some users. #*Just an example: Jack called users crybabies, and when I brought up the fact admins "cry" every time someone judges them, Gold starts making smart-alec remarks about me. #He used a sock-puppet #*John Breasly's Sock Puppets (stated they were his, just like Samuel stated "Mort Pennygrabber" was his) #**User:Agnitowreck14 #**User:AdmNelson15 #**User:Sir Atronach (not used here) #**User:Royal Publishing Company (Used before I realized it was not allowed. I promptly abandoned the account) #* Edgar's Sock Puppets #**User:Mimatar #*Batorhos' Sock Puppets #**Too many to list, at least 6 :P #*There are more, if they'd like to come forward. Sam is far less guilty of sockpuppeting than most users. #The sock-puppet had an offensive and racist username #*It wasn't really offensive or racist. It expressed a common stereotype, yes. But there is an ounce of truth behind every stereotype. #He was racist #*Just... just no. He wasn't. Literally, no one in common society understands racism. A white man kills a black man. Everyone calls it racist. No. It. Isn't. A black man kills a black man, it's normal? Excuse me, but 92% of black males are killed at the hands of another black male, yet everyone says white people are always killing blacks? This is just one example of how screwed up society's understanding of racism is. #He has been banned from chat 3 times this month #*Then increase his chat-ban time.... honestly.... #He tried to complain about the ban on the game #*As I referenced earlier, per the wiki rules, the game and the wiki remain separate, and thus that is an invalid reason. Finishing Up I nearly fell asleep writing this, I'm so tired. Don't give me butthurt, because then you'll be asking me to give a crap I don't have. Category:Blog posts